Blood Like Gasoline
by snakepit
Summary: [tw: murder, gore, sexual content] It's not every day that your best friend is a murderer, and it's not every day that I'm falling in love with my best friend – but today is a special day. Today is the day Levi and I shared our first kill. It's not like a regular thing between us; we don't go around killing people for fun. At least, I don't.


Authors Note: A few people requested for a reupload, so for ereri week here it is. Enjoy again.

* * *

_Damn you and damn me, too._

It's not every day that your best friend is a murderer, and it's not every day that I'm falling in love with my best friend – but today is a special day. Today is the day Levi and I shared our first kill. It's not like a regular thing between us; we don't go around killing people for fun. At least, I don't.

Levi on the other hand is totally mad; he's long gone – lost it completely.

No! I'm just fucking with you.

Oh – no, no he still kills people, but he's not crazy. Not _that_ bad at least. He's one of those… quiet but deadly killers, you know? The ones you see in the movies. I don't know why he kills. I don't know if his dad beat him as a kid or his mum abandoned him or what – but something dark lingers inside of him and he won't dare tell me his origin.

I met him in college about 4 years ago. We were both going in to study Anthropology – the study of humans. You know; their behavior and whatnot. I only went in because I wanted to study forensics, but something tells me Levi went in just to better his killing.

It's none of my business, really. I just help him clean the messes and he helps me get off every now and again.

No, I'm not gay. I'm married to a… _wonderful_ lady. A wonderful and crazy bitch – we call her Annie and I'm working on the divorce papers at this very moment. Signing my name here and there, over there and here and she's glaring at me from across the library desk while she signs her own papers. It's that kind of glare that says '_I dare you to look up at me and I'll scream at you_'.

She's really lovely.

So lovely I'd like to _kill_ her.

* * *

"Tell me you're joking," Levi says dryly over his steaming cup of tea.

I asked him to meet me back at my home – now that Annie isn't here we might actually be able to enjoy some time in peace. You're wondering; how could you kick out your poor ex-wife? Well, I've taken quite the fancy to my home and I don't need her stinking up the place with her hasty sex life.

My home really is great. It's perfect – almost like a flat, but on the side of a beach. A beach home!

Wooden floors, walls made of glass and huge tanks full of exotic fishes all over the place. I've always got a low volume radio playing so there's never a moment without a wise word. The place is small, however. I mean, it's decent sized for one man but it's still a tight knit. Kitchen connects to the dining room that connects to the living room; a hallway begins in the living room that connects to the bathroom and bedroom and that's it – you've toured my home. Unless you count the stairs that lead to the roof where my in ground pool is; then you've missed out.

"No, let's kill her." I assure him I wasn't joking. "Today is our anniversary, who better to kill?"

"Eren," he clicks his tongue. "First off, it's 9 in the morning. Second off, why do you have an anniversary for your first kill – that's a bit creepy? Third off, it'd be too obvious. They always assume the ex-husband first."

Damn it he's right. "You're right."

I pour my own cup of tea before meeting him at the dining table, sitting down across from him.

With a roll of his eyes he's peering away from me, out of the bayside window so I look with him. Despite my earlier complaints, it really is a nice view. A perfect view of the beach, the waves, the boats, the half-naked women; it's all great. But I can't focus on that view right now, for some reason my eyes are locked back onto Levi.

He's more perfect than that view, with his shaggy jet black hair and narrow eyes; always looking bored but I know a million things are clouded inside of his mind. I know that he's always looking out; for his next victim, for trouble and for me.

"Hey," I chirp.

His head doesn't turn, only his eyes slide to their corners as he hums in acknowledgement.

"Let's go do something." I offer and his brows furrow as a question. "Yeah, let's… go out to breakfast. I'm single – I'm ready to bring back the old days."

"You want to kill someone." He snorts a bit before sipping at his cup, finally turning back into his seat.

"No! I just want to do something with my mate, my buddy, my old pal." Okay, maybe I'm a little too happy about being single but I don't care. I leap from my seat anyway and do an anxious little dance beside him, tugging at his arm until he complies with slumping out of his seat.

"You're so lazy." I pout before turning on my heels. "What do we do today?"

"Tch, you're the one who just had a million plans."

"Oh yeah, breakfast!"

* * *

"I hate eggs." He's pouting now across a dinner table. A small place right down the road from my house. It's one of those vintage places, you know; red stools and red leather booths with white frames and checkered floors.

"Then don't get them." I say dumbly with a playful wink.

It only takes another 15 minutes until our previous waitress returns. A busty short blond who I've never seen before; she must be new. I would usually introduce myself, use some kind of Eren charm and make her tremble in her cute little red dress but today I don't really feel like it. Instead I watch Levi spitting out his order, wait, and then I tell her mine and she's gone.

"I'm impressed, you didn't creep her out." He takes a sip of his new cup of tea – always tea with this guy. "What's the occasion? Is my gay rubbing off on you? Do I need to get you a boyfri-"

"Don't say the B word!" I point a finger at him and narrow my eyes. I hate that word, especially when used against me. I'm not gay. I don't mind gay people – Levi is freaking gay for fucks sake! _I'm_ just not gay.

He throws up his hands in a defensive manner before shaking his head and laughing. "Just trying to help you out – mate, buddy, old pal."

"Hey – I said _chum_."

"It matters."

"It fuckin' does!" I try to hold a straight face but I break out with a grin, contagious it is because Levi mirrors me and we share our usual short laugh. It's been this way for 4 years. It's like when we first met we just clicked, despite how different we are.

The waitress interrupts our laughter with our tray of food, barely giving us any warning before she's plopping it down. She's stutters out a few apologies and instead of looking down her blouse – because her fucking tits are barely hanging in there – I'm still looking at Levi, our food and actually making eye contact with her when she waves and walks off.

"Wow," Levi chimes again. I give him one playful stomp to the foot and he shuts up with a pout.

"So," he says while taking his plate from the tray as I do the same. Placing the tray to the side, I meet my eyes with his.

"So," I repeat, stabbing my fork into my omelet.

"What's it feel like being single?" He asks before taking a bite of his biscuit.

I'm actually thinking the question over – how does it feel to be single? It feels the same. Maybe it hasn't kicked in yet that the girl who should have been the love of my life is now gone and I probably have no chance with having kids.

No kids. "It feels great."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross."

If this were another day, I would have opened my mouth wide to reveal my chewed food. But today is today and today doesn't feel like the same as every other day, so I smile and use my table manners.

"You ever thought about being gay?"

"What?" I raise my brows and purposely look dramatically taken aback.

"Yeah," he says with a faint blush coming to his face. "I mean… you ever thought about it?"

Erm. "I mean… I guess."

"And?"

I shrug. "I've only thought about it. I've never fucked a dude… I mean, don't judge till you try it, right?"

Again, he hums in acknowledgement before taking a sip of his tea. That's an obvious sign that this topic has been dropped – thankfully, at that. I sink my head closer to my plate, using my bangs as a cover up to hide my face.

* * *

We've made it back to my home on a bad note; which isn't unusual for Levi. Somehow the topic of killing Annie slipped back into our conversation. I tried to argue we could frame Jean (we were going to kill him anyway) but he still argued that it wasn't a good idea.

Now, here I am pouting on the couch and he's pouting next to me. It's a symphony of pouting and the TV is the closest thing to an instrument that we have, so we make due.

"So who can we kill?"

I hear him sigh, surely in frustration. "Why do you want to kill someone so bad?"

"Because," I turn and sit on my legs to face him. "You and I killed someone one year ago from now, remember? I want to do it again – I thought it was supposed to be something special."

"Eren, that sounds crazy." He turns to face me as well. "We can just do something else special."

"Like what?"

He shrugs. "I'll jerk you off like always."

"That's not special," I snap back and he rolls his eyes. "The day is almost over… it's 10 at night, come_ooooo_on, Levi!"

"Fine." He raises and steps in front of me, blocking out the TV. I've got a strange feeling that I know where this is going. I could easily say something like '_you're blocking the TV_' and get him out of my hair, but something inside me doesn't want to stop him.

I want to shove him off when he crawls into my lap and straddles me, but the coils of my muscles are so tight that if I moved an inch I think my arms would break right off.

"Fuck me, Eren Jaeger." He coos into my hair before placing a kiss on my temple. In all of the times that we've fucked around, I've never felt a bolt of electricity go from my temple to my cock by his touch, I've never gotten this hard this fast and I've never kissed him.

But things change, and I find my lips working against his as he presses closer to me. My arms are mindlessly wrapping around him, flexing against him and pulling his body as tightly as possible against me. I'm craving him now; he's flipped every last switch in my body off besides lust.

It isn't until his hand is snaking into my pants that I snap back to the intensity of what's really happening. That doesn't mean I stop him though. I let him touch and rub me, I whimper when his fingers cup my member, shiver when the air hits my skin and my head falls back when my erection is sprung free, only to be engulfed by his mouth.

"Y-you don't h-have to do… that…" I exhale the words. Of course I'm saying no, but my mind is screaming _yes_, and my hands are listening to my mental pleas because they're tangled somewhere in raven hair.

I'm near climax, throwing my head back and forward to look from him, to falling limp with complete pleasure – repeat. He catches on, I believe, because instead of letting me finish as usual I can hear the soft pops of his lips leaving my erection before he raises himself.

I watch him peel his own clothes off and take after him, removing my shirt and leaving myself in the complete bare. I'm surprised when I stay hard – I've never been turned on by seeing a man naked until now.

Despite his erection, he looks soft. His skin, is looks so ghostly pale and his body is so thin and there's not a misplaced hair on his body. He's built in all the right places; his stomach and arms – I can feel the muscles on his back flexing when he slides back into my lap and his legs brush against mine while he repositions himself into a straddle.

"We're going to need…" he trails off, a dark blush is across his nose and cheeks that I can't help but to smile at. Since this was done on a regular basis, him jerking me off I mean, I usually kept a small bottle of lotion tucked into the leather cushions of my sofa. Remembering that, I simply reached down and handed it to him.

"Problem solved." I smirk. I must look so confident right now but on the inside I'm melting. I'm about to fuck a murderer, my best friend and better yet a man. This is all so new to me.

He scoots back, sitting practically on my knees now before he places both of our erections together. His hands are covered in lotion and nimble and he uses both to wrap around our members. Before I know it the best feeling I've ever felt overcomes me and I'm hopeless, at best, when it comes to controlling the moans pouring from my lips.

I can't break my eyes away from his hands working against both of our flesh, slow and steady and then quick and messy. Finally, I look up to him; his lips are swollen and neglected, open and crying out, stifling moans and biting his lip.

I can't take anymore when I pull him in for a rough kiss. He's obviously caught off guard by the way his hands fly to the sides of my head and his hips are still rocking against mine, our erections brushing together teasingly.

"Levi," I whisper against his lips – I don't really know why other than to catch his attention and get him to position himself, which he does. He doesn't make me do any work while he's bucking his hips and guiding my member to his entrance.

A thought of asking him if he needs to ready himself comes to mind but it died somewhere between my lips when he lowers himself. Instead of that question; a hoarse cry comes out and my head instantly snaps against the back of the couch.

Fuck, it feels so good – he's so hot and tight and my shaft practically sucks into him. He takes me into the hilt almost instantly and I'm impressed all the same that I'm trying to hold myself back from plunging him into a trance.

With a hiss, he raises himself. His hands are gripping my shoulders and I've got my fingers curled around his hips. Annie has ridden me a thousand times but never has it felt this fucking amazing – it's so much tighter, so much hotter and so much more friction.

When Levi's pain seems to ebb I'm amazed with how much he seems to be enjoying himself. I've never seen Annie's face look like his; his mouth open in a silent scream, quiet moans and whimpers occasionally escaping when I meet his thrusts and his eyes are half lidded but they're still full and bright, glazed over with ecstasy.

Our work started out slow; he bobbed his hips lazily, carefully and painfully slow. But now I've started meeting him between, pushing his hips down every time and deepening. From uncoordinated to a perfect work of art, a steady rhythm until I can feel my body weakening.

My head is dizzy and I can barely hear Levi or our skin slapping anymore; the sound of blood rushing in my ears has completely overwhelmed me. The burning sensation in my abdomen is heightening, growing hotter. I can't bear it.

"I –" _Fuck!_

Levi rolled his hips and that was it; I felt myself unloading at that moment, the same moment he cried out and fell against me. He didn't stop either, rolling his hips and I could feel the head of my cock rubbing against his insides.

I joined him in his cry, wrapping my arms around him and using my last bit of energy to press my hips upwards to bury myself inside of him as deeply as possible before giving out the last bit of my essence.

I stun myself that I'm not disgusted by his spraying all over me, onto my stomach and pooling around my lower abdomen. Instead I'd rather just hold him, so I do. I bring him closer and surprisingly he's the one scowling.

"That's disgusting." He groans at the wetness between us.

I hush him though, chuckling quietly to myself when he hesitantly leans against me.

"Better than killing?" He breathes against the crook of my neck, nuzzling it.

I open my mouth to defend my previous argument, but like the others it seemed to have choked up. "Mhm." I hum instead, leaning my head back and relishing in the feeling of his hands against my chest.

"You didn't even touch yourself and you came." I tease and earn a pinch on my stomach.

"I'm sensitive." He pouts and rubs the injury.

A murderer? Sensitive? Weird.

"Eren!" I've heard that scream before. This time, though, I'm not jerking myself up and I'm not pushing Levi off. I only lull my head back and lazily grin at the steaming ex-wife in my doorway.

Levi doesn't even seem to care; he only joins me in my sarcastic glare.

"Excuse you." He sourly chimes.

_Let's kill her._


End file.
